The present invention relates to product displays, and in particular to a product display for roofing products, such as drip edges, W-valleys, perimeter edge flashings, step flashings, gutters, gutter guards, shingle starters, shingles and the like.
Roofing products, such as drip edges, W-valleys, perimeter edge flashings, step flashings, gutters, gutter guards, shingle starters, shingles and the like, are commonly used in conjunction with building construction, and other roofing applications. Heretofore, fixed product displays have been available for the prospective purchasers to view such roofing products being applied to sample building sections. However, such prior displays are generally bulky, and not particularly effective in displaying the roofing products to potential customers.
Hence, it would be beneficial to provide an easily portable product display for roofing products, which accurately and realistically depicts or replicates installation of the same on an actual building.